


the rising fool

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 2nd POV so reader doesn't have specific pronouns, anyway. this is yet another series of snippets with claude and reader, u kno sometimes u just see claude and u get heart eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: the great roots of night grow suddenly from your soul, and the things that hide in you come out again.( misc. oneshots of claude / reader )
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	the rising fool

you never speak of his name, and he notices this. not even when his lips meet yours and his hands rest on your hips; not even in the intimacy you share when the sun sleeps, allowing you to forget the war that haunts you in fragmented dreams. it falls off the tip of your tongue ever so smoothly and sweetly, almost unnaturally so. you cannot put your finger on it-- this strangeness, and despite everything you have shared with each other, mind and body, you cannot read him.

his name tastes like ruin and decay, but you cannot forget its grandeur.

“claude von riegan.” you say in a breathless tone, your mind in a haze at the marks he’s left on your body. he pauses, and had he not seen your serious visage, he’s sure he would have found more ways to make you repeat his name again.

“the one and only,” he replies, “at your service.”

your amused scoff does not go unnoticed by the other; he smiles at your reaction, instinctively leaning into your touch when your hand cups his face. you freeze, and the words feel as if they have lodged themselves in your throat. there’s a hesitation he senses, and he notes the way you tense beneath him. but he remains silent, placing his hand over yours in quiet comfort.

“you are lying.” comes your voice, too soft and too faint for your liking. you feel as if you’ve done something wrong-- because surely, he would have a reason behind this deception. but to speak these words feels like a betrayal, and perhaps it would have been best to keep quiet. “that isn’t your name.”

but there is no hurt in your voice, nor your expression. it’s a faint hint of concern, and just as always, you’ve caught him off-guard. 

there is little to say and nothing to be explained. it is not time yet-- but soon, he hopes.

everything with him is a dance, you’ve learned, and this is no different. with locked gazes and his apologetic smile, you know all too well where this conversation ends. so you don’t push any further than you already have, searching for a false sense of security when his lips press against yours in a soft kiss.

one day, he’ll tell you everything.

but not yet.

_not now._


End file.
